Bad Faith
by N.J Jordbrukaren
Summary: Shepard never expected this, yet it happened. She should have seen that result coming. It was the story of her life, after all. She's not a bad person... Is she? I guess you could say she is, and she doesn't regret a thing. For the most part, anyway...


**Bad Faith:**

By N.J Jordbrukaren

_A/N: This story is based on a prompt I saw a while back whilst on the Kink Meme. It was already filled, but in a different way to which I envisioned it, so I took it upon myself to have a swing at it. I hope you guys and gals enjoy it! Here's the prompt, just so you know what's coming:_

_"So I've read a couple of stories that feature this threesome, and I have to admit, I'm completely addicted. Something about the dynamic between these three characters is just delicious._

_So I'd love to see just about anything with this combo. Fluff, angst, hurt, comfort, smut, non-smut, an open three-way relationship, a clandestine/illicit affair between two of the three...beginning the relationship, continuing it, ending it. The point is I'm open to absolutely anything that strikes your fancy! I just need some kind A!Anon (or several!) to feed my addiction here, because it's damnably hard to come by :-)"_

_I will take this somewhere that was suggested, sorry if it isn't where half of you are hoping, but hey-ho!_

_P.S: As I have done with one of my other stories *Insert shameless plugging here* Divided Plans, I will be basing the chapter titles on songs that inspired the writing of that particular one. Okay, thanks for listening. Now, on with the show!_

_(I do not own anything. It all belongs to those Bioware kids, I just wanted to play.)_

_Ernie Halter - This Beautiful Ache._

* * *

**Chapter One: This Beautiful Ache.**

Mars had been tough, that was one thing Shepard could say for definite. Now, not only did they have to harvest as much information as they could from "Doctor Coré", but Kaidan was half dead and not having a good time of it, either. Shepard heaved a sigh. She could already tell that this was going to be a long one.

At least they had gotten Liara back. Every cloud and all that. A faint smile appeared upon Shepard's lips as she thought of the asari. Liara was something else. Everything she had ever wanted in one neat, _very _well rounded package. Being away from Liara (and sex) for so long had done a right number on her body and mind. Every other thought she had sent Shepard into a sex fuelled daze, which was not a good thing, considering her position as the commanding officer of the Normandy.

Shepard looked down at Kaidan, to the cuts and bruises cast deep into his face. He was battered. She could have done better. Could have helped.

"EDI?" Shepard looked up even though she knew she did not have to. It just made it feel like she was having a proper conversation. It helped her to focus.

"Yes, Commander?" Without hesitation came EDI's response. At least Shepard knew she could always rely on someone… Or was EDI a something? Shepard shrugged to herself. This was a question that would not be answered right now.

Shepard leant heavily against the bed Kaidan was lay upon, her fingers coming up to pinch the bridge of her nose. "Set a course for the Citadel. We need to get Kaidan to a hospital, ASAP."

"Understood."

Without another utterance, Shepard made her way out of the med bay. She had had enough of that place to last her a lifetime… Or two lifetimes. Shepard sniggered to herself, spending the entire elevator journey up to her cabin pondering why no one was ever around to hear her marvellous jokes.

'_Because people are stupid and don't want any joy in their miserable lives, that's why.' _The Commander nodded to herself, a bright but tired smile appearing upon her face. _'Yeah, keep telling that to yourself, Dexter…' _Shepard's smile quickly faded into a frown as she noticed her cabin door was already open. She peered around the door to see if anyone was around, her eyes immediately finding their target.

The woman was smaller than Shepard, and was fairly dark skinned. This woman had also taken an odd liking the ostentatious fish tank, which took up most of the left wall. One of her hands was pressed to the cool glass as the other held on to a data pad. Shepard decided it was time to strike, the smile re-appearing upon her face. She stealthily made her way around the woman so that she was stood behind her, before repositioning herself so her reflection was directly in the other woman's line of vision.

"Oh!" The flustered woman tried to twist around on her heel, but fell against the tank. She smiled bashfully as she fired of a surprisingly crisp salute. "Commander Shepard-"

"The one and only." Shepard interrupted, her head bowing slightly as a gesture of good manners. "May I enquire as to what a lovely lady, such as yourself, is doing all alone in my cabin?" Shepard turned her head toward the camera above the door, nodding towards it. "I wouldn't want EDI to get the wrong idea, you see."

"Believe me, Commander. Nothing could possibly change my opinion of you."

The woman's eyebrows furrowed sharply at EDI's comment. "Opinion?" She said confusedly. "But, uhm… EDI is a VI. VI's do not have opinions. Unless I have been misled all these years."

The genuine look of confusion on the woman's face bought a smile to Shepard's own. "VI?" Shepard shook her head, her hands clasping together behind her back as she began to pace back and forth in front of the woman, her bright smile appearing once more. "No, no. EDI is an AI. Artificial, not Virtual, Miss…?" Shepard turned to face her, her hand making a barrel motion as she coaxed the woman's name out of her.

"Oh, sorry!" She began to splutter, as she was unable find a suitable place for her hands. "I'm Traynor-uhm… Comm Specialist Samantha Traynor, with the Alliance R&D." Traynor fired off another salute, which Shepard replied to with a cocked eyebrow. Traynor flushed impossibly darker, her head lowering. "I'm sorry. I don't know what has come over me. Honestly, I am not usually this clumsy, I assure you." Samantha looked up, her dark eyes meeting the Commander's. "I'm just a tad intimidated. Sorry."

Shepard smiled, giving Traynor a gentle pat and stroke on the bicep. "That much is obvious." Shepard turned her back and walked over to her desk, re-arranging everything on top of it. In her haste, she completely missed Traynor flushing anew. "So, was there something you required, Specialist, or was this just a friendly visit?"

"I-uh." Traynor cleared her throat before continuing, unsure about whether she should stay put or follow Shepard to the desk. In the end, she opted for the safer option: staying put. "I was part of the team retrofitting the Normandy after you turned it over to the Alliance."

"So you're partially responsible for keeping this fine piece of machinery running?" Shepard kept her back turned to Traynor as she spoke. "Good work, Specialist. I like what you've done with the place." Without moving herself to face Sam, Shepard raised her arm in the air, giving the Specialist a thumbs up.

Traynor giggled a little. This was not at all what she expected Commander Shepard to be like. It was a refreshing change to all the other hard-ass Alliance men and women she had come across so far. So in her reverie was she that she failed to remove the smile off her face or carry on with what she had started saying previously. "Uhm, I… As I was saying." Sam paused. She had no idea what she had been saying. "I was on the team retrofitting the Normandy, you know?" Sam smiled triumphantly, nodding her head in the Commander's direction only to stop mid-way when she remembered that the other woman was not even looking in her direction.

"We've already covered that, Traynor."

The winning smile collapsed from Samantha's face quicker than it had appeared. What was wrong with her today? She wasn't very social at the best of times, but this was beyond a joke! Traynor took in a deep breath and pulled all of her bearings together. "Sorry, Commander. I-I worked in a lab before this. I never thought I'd be serving on a ship… The Normandy, no less! It's just hard to wrap my head around."

"That's understandable, I guess." Shepard shrugged as she turned around to face Traynor. "Tell me about the retrofits."

Traynor gave a quick nod. "Yes, Commander." She pulled up her data-pad, typing in a few things before lowering it again. "Well, the Normandy is in line with Alliance regulations now. As well as that, it's now equipped with top of the line quantum entanglement communicators…" Samantha slowed her pace, her expression turning into one of sadness and regret. "In fact, Admiral Anderson had intended to use the Normandy as his mobile command centre-"

"-But that is no longer an option." Shepard finished for her, almost robotically. Traynor could see just by looking at her, that Shepard wanted to block that factor out. To pretend that nothing had happened.

"Yes, I heard he chose to stay and fight… In any event, I'm honoured to serve under you, Commander." Traynor shifted on her feet rather awkwardly. "That's as long as you need me here. I was only supposed to be here to oversee the retrofits."

"Shepard," EDI chimed in, right on cue. "Some of our systems require further testing, and Specialist Traynor has proven highly effective during installation, I would prefer that she remain."

"Looks like you're staying put, Traynor."

Sam nodded. It was still hard to wrap her head around the fact that the Normandy had an AI, an actual AI! And she had a say in the things that happened aboard the ship. Traynor could get used to it here. She did feel a smidgen embarrassed, though. After all, she had spent the best part of her time aboard the Normandy so far, complimenting EDI on how… Attractive her voice was. Traynor internally shook those thoughts away. Now was not the time! "Anyway, shall I give you the virtual tour? I think you'll be impressed by the new upgrades." Samantha pulled her data-pad back up, bringing forth an image of the new CIC. "As you can see, the Galaxy map is still there, ready to use." She swiped her digit over the screen bringing up a picture of Shepard's terminal. "You can check your messages, just like always. My sources indicate that you tend to forget them, however, so I will also remind you if anything new arrives in your inbox." Seeing Shepard's expression change to one of mock offence put a smile upon her face. She also felt a sudden rush of pride. Perhaps she wasn't as bad at this 'Social interaction' malarkey as she thought. Banter was the key to a good relationship. Well, not relationship. Friendship. Why would she want a relationship? With Commander Shepard, no less. That idea was… It was…

Sam cleared her throat, quickly putting that subject behind her. "This is the War Room," She slid her finger across the screen again, revealing a dimly lit, blue room with a circular table in the centre of it. "This room houses a strategic command centre. You can go there for mission-specific intel and war analysis." Sam let out a breath of air she did not even realise she had been holding in, praying that she would not mess this up any more than she already had. She could only give one first impression, after all, and she wished so hard for this one to be a good one.

Sam changed the image on her data-pad to the next one, an image that the Commander immediately recognised. . "The shuttle bay holds an armoury where you can modify your equipment in between missions. This is also where you will find Steve Cortez, our resident Alliance pilot. He will fly you from location to location with the Shuttle. And last, but not least, Lieutenant James Vega. James may accompany you on missions, if you choose him to do so, or he can remain here aboard the Normandy to fulfil his duties as the ships arms master. It's your decision, Commander." Sam found herself picking up the pace, somewhat. The sooner she finished up, the quicker she could get out, thus leaving her less of a chance of making a fool of herself, again.

"And finally," That finally couldn't have come quick enough, in her humble opinion. Changing the image once more, it revealed Miranda's old office, which was now filled with all kinds of tech. "Dr. T'Soni has set up an amazing amount of hardware in the old XO's office on deck three." Traynor smiled a little. "I think she has claimed that room for herself." Hearing Shepard's faint laugh behind her brought a soft smile to her face. "Anyway, As you can see, The Normandy is still the same ship as before, it just flies Alliance colours now. Speaking of which, I believe Admiral Hackett wishes to speak with you at the vid com." Sam gave another salute before heading out the door and into the elevator.

_And so it begins. _Shepard thought to herself, as she contemplated the missions ahead of her. It was going to be one hell of a ride; she just hoped her team was prepared for it… She hoped _she _was prepared for it. Shepard walked over to her desk, grabbing a data-pad before heading to the elevator. _Let's get this over with._

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading... To anyone that did, anyway. To those that did read and perhaps enjoyed it, if there are any of you out there, let me know what you thought. Chapter Two will be coming soon-ish. - N.J Jordbrukaren._


End file.
